26 going on 27
by ace-x-love
Summary: Future AU Based off the line where LJ thinks about another time…"If only Peter and I had met when we were 27, that seems like a good age to fall in love." Lara Jean is currently a working as a Publishers Assistant while Peter is a newly recruited police officer. A story about them meeting and falling in love in another timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Future AU ~ Based off the line where LJ thinks about another time…"If only Peter and I had met when we were 27, that seems like a good age to fall in love."

Lara Jean is currently a working as a Publishers Assistant (because you know with those love letters how does she not grow up to be an author or something in that field)

Peter K has recently graduated from the police academy and is still a newbie on neighborhood patrol (this is based off the scene in the Netflix movie version of their characters where LJ almost crashes into Peter - the way he taps on her window seemed very police officer style…)

If she had left the office just 5 minutes earlier she would have been home by now and not stuck in the light rain that was just starting to come down. It was a late September night and her car dashboard read the time was 7.48 PM in bright scolding numbers.

She was late.

Which was terrible because she was never late! She was always the first one to help set up for special celebrations, especially when it came to celebrating her Father's birthday.

Kitty, her not-so-baby-sister, had already been texting her like crazy she had to mute her Iphone so the annoying text bings would not distract her from driving. Lara Jean had always been a cautious driver and drove 5 miles under the speed limit with seat belt always secure but when it came to running late or when the weather was bad - she was a complete mess. Now she was late AND it was raining - the combination was not looking good for her.

She blinked fast not wanting to take her eyes off the road and was pressing lightly on the brakes as the window wipers pounded loudly in the background. She was just a few feet away from the vehicle approaching the stop sign, just a turn or two and she was almost home. She was trying to figure out if she was on Cherry street yet or in their main street when the loud annoying beeping came in throwing her completely off.

"WHAT THE -" she shouted.

And before she could think about it - it happened. She let the breaks go for just a second but it was too late - she didn't realize how close she was until she heard the impact of her car.

CLACK!

In reality the moment only lasted about 3 seconds - it wasn't that bad to the driver ahead of her it was just a small graze. But to Lara Jean she felt like she was watching all of this go down in slow motion and when her brain finally snapped from it she had pressed the breaks a second too late. The damage was already done.

She hadn't even realized the tears were on her face until her hands flew up to her face mouthing OH-MY-GOD, and then she felt her face go red and damp in tears.

If she had to describe it into words it felt like someone had pressed pause in the middle of one of those loud action movies and then pressed play again during the exciting climax and action.

When she snapped back to it her eyes finally locked in on where the noise had originated - her panel in the center had come to life displaying a new text from Kitty: "Daddy, is here! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

When had her dad found the time to synch her Iphone to her car smart settings? She remembered having asked for this over a month ago thinking maybe she should just stick to the plain old GPS on her phone settings but he had promised her he would help her out with the bothersome task - but since she never saw her father poke his head to her car Lara Jean just assumed he had forgotten about it. Until now. He had accomplished this and with it had also synched her important text messages from family with it. Having muted her phone - Kitty must have figured she could reach her in her car.

Well it worked - terribly!

Her hands had by now moved to park the car - knowing now she was going to have to exchange the drivers insurance information. She had only been in one other accident before when she was in high school and she had vowed to never experience this again. Well too late for that now. Her fingers were now rubbing her tears away and when she finally looked up she had somehow missed the part where with the rain coming down the driver in front of her had put his hazard signal up, had stepped out of the car making his way to her window and when she looked closer there was a small flashing red light on the roof of his car.

Oh no! She gulped.

The tall man was now tapping on her window. She waited just a second before grabbing any of her courage left that night. Then pressed the button to lower the window down, rain coming in and all.

"Evening ma'am." His voice was soft but firm. No hint of anger - yet.

She paused as she took in the mans off duty clothes but the navy blue jacket with his name stitched in was still pretty clear. "Good Evening….Officer Kavinsky."

He had just gotten off a late shift and if he was being honest probably wouldn't have had to if he hadn't volunteered to make a last stop at a house party, it was a noise complaint call. It hadn't taken him long he had showed up, then in uniform, explaining to the homeowners and guests that they had to keep it down. Lucky for him it was two young ladies maybe in their early 20's that had answered the door - he flashed a smile and they were sold. They simply shock their heads and apologized.

"Yes, officer were so so sorry. Won't happen again."

With that he turned around and drove back to the station and clocked out for the night finally getting the chance to change into his civilian clothes. He drove a two seat black Kia but somewhere under all his spare dirty shirts and left over boxes from donut runs was an emergency siren when needing to switch back from Peter K to Officer Kavinsky.

He was still new to his role as officer and hadn't really thought he would need it anytime soon. And that's when the rain came tonight and before he knew it he heard the loud - CLACK too.

Secretly he was hoping to pull the bad boy out for something more dashing like a car pulling 60 miles an hour in a 25 mile speed zone. But never really thought he would need it for a simple fender bender. He pulled his car to a stop, parked it, and put the hazard lights on. He was tired, it was raining and that bump was going to cost him so he had to put his tough face on. Maybe he would be lenient - but he could already picture his mechanic giving him a harsh quote for the damage.

And then he was making his way over to the vehicle behind him and knocking on the window tinted glass - he was only able to see the silhouette of the driver so he couldn't tell if they were male or female until the window finally rolled all the way down.

She was leaning towards the younger side, late twenties if he was being exact, actually toward his age so 28 if he had to take a wild guess. Asian decent - but he probably would never guess what part unless he asked. Long black hair tied in a tight ponytail. But her eyes it was kinda hard to tell what color because he noticed right away that she had been tearing up - she was embarrassed it seemed, but sometimes that feature could be mistaken between being tipsy is what he had been taught.

He wasn't really sure if to address her as a Miss, so he always went for Ma'am it seemed pretty neutral ground.

"Evening ma'am."

Her eyes blinked quickly as her eyes locked into his. "Good Evening….Officer Kavinsky." Her voice seemed so innocent and definitely not drunk - more hurt.

His reaction was confusion at first. Did she know him from somewhere?

"I'm sorry - have we met before?"

She blinked again. She was silent.

"No - but I mean your jacket…?"

"Oh right," he looked down noticing his embroidered name, "thought I grabbed my other jacket before leaving the station."

That seemed to change her expression from embarrassed to alert. This reaction was normal, came with the title. Then he realized she was waiting for him to continue.

"Right - so...I might be in civilian clothes but as you can see we've got a situation here."

What? When he heard himself say the last words out loud he wanted to smack himself. She already addressed you as 'Officer' - why are you making this weird?

Yet she was following along. She nodded. "Yes...I understand."

Ok great now focus Kavinsky - get to the point.

By now he was finally pulling out his official badge and displaying his identification as Officer Kavinsky. "I'm going to need to ask for your license, registration and insurance information - if I may."

She just nodded quietly tears now drying up in her face. And then she quickly pulled out her wallet and handed everything he had requested.

He grabbed all the information with a stern smile. And his eyes quickly scanned everything over.

Lara Jean Song Covey. Covey...Why did he recognize that name?

Age: 27 - he had been close.

When he got to her address he had the street name memorized - her neighborhood was actually one of his frequent areas he patrolled.

He took in her picture last - everyone's license picture never did justice because DMV agents always captured people at the moments when their least ready to snap the picture. But this Covey girl looked like had been pretty ready for the picture and had a warm smile on her face, as if she were glowing. Not at all like the young lady who had bumped into her now. He knew he couldn't say it out loud but she was very cute. Not sexy per say - but definitely cute.

He was looking over everything so carefully that he was almost surprised when she spoke.

"You're wet."

"Wait, what?"

Ok yea - she had really caught him off guard. Yes he found her attractive - but it felt like she was reading his thoughts.

"You're getting soaked! Do you want my umbrella? I'm very sorry about all this and now I'm causing you to get wet."

Well yes he was wet - but not that way. Get it together, Kavinsky - what's going on?

"I uh it's fine don't worry Miss Song, I -"

"It's just Covey," their eyes locked, "Officer Kavinsky, right?"

The way she said his name, it just felt right. Now he was the one that felt embarrassed, what kinda charm did this girl have?

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for keeping you - I'm off duty for the night now but I've still got to report this unfortunately. If it's alright I'll take a picture of your identification and could you provide me with your best contact information?"

He needed to focus.

She nodded following along and provided him with all the information. He snapped the picture of her things and saved her number. Then handed her back her things once he was done.

"You haven't been drinking have you?"

"No - something just startled me. I'm so so sorry."

He nodded. "I believe you."

She nodded again waiting, as if he was going to continue.

Her next words were barely a mumble but he caught them. "Ok, Officer - now what?"

He gave her a small chuckle.

"Don't worry Miss Covey I'm not going to arrest you or anything. It's just a fender bender - but I will be in touch so that means you can't avoid me. I know where to find you."

Her face almost made him laugh - but he couldn't. It was a mixture between relief, worry and literally 'oh shit'.

"Ok, I understand."

"Ms. Covey?"

She was lost in thought and suddenly met his eyes again.

"Yes, Officer?"

"You may go now. But please - I beg of you drive safely."

She finally gave him a quiet smile - not like her ID picture but almost there. Her car quickly came back to life and he motioned for her to continue ahead of him.

He watched as she cautiously stopped at the stop sign, put up her right turn signal and drove off.

Officer Kavinsky then ran back to his car, shut off the hazard lights and the bright light he had set on his roof and headed back to his house in the opposite direction. With his interaction from Ms. Covey still glowing in his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

"A fender bender Lara Jean what are you 17?" Snickered Kitty.

"Kitty it's not funny!" Replied Margo via the webcam from Skype in the dining table.

The clock read 9:12 pm. It was late I had to go soon. But my sisters were keeping me up, which I allowed since we didn't get a chance to talk to Margo, the oldest of us Song girls, as often as we should. What with the time zone difference with her in another continent.

I had my hands to my face as I responded back, "could we just let this go, please? It was an accident he let me go and the officer stated we would be in touch. I can't really avoid a cop who knows who I am now."

"Lara Jean is right. Enough Kitty and besides it's getting late for you guys. What's the time over there?"

Kitty made a face from the webcam even though Margo could obviously still see her.

"It's past 9 pm but thank you Margo." I sighed, relieved my older sister was ending this conversation.

"Kitty I saw that," scolded Margo, "and Lara Jean you should be very thankful that no severe damage was caused to any of the cars. Worse case scenario the officer might just give you a ticket when he reaches back out to you."

I nodded, there was no point to really disagree with her, and besides I was exhausted. I got up, grabbed my bag, and took one last touch of Kitty's cupcake frosting and put it into my mouth.

"Hey my cupcake!" Kitty cried out.

"And I baked them. Therefore mine by default."

Kitty rolled her eyes. I put on my coat and dug for my keys in my purse.

"It never stops with you two." Margo shook her head smiling.

"It's a sister thing." I shrugged. Eventually Kitty cracked a smile at that knowing she couldn't stay mad.

Margo signed off because she had to get going too. And I waved goodbye to Kitty from the car as she waved and watched me drive off.

After the short 20 minute drive back to my apartment I was home and so done with this day. I was glad Daddy had forgiven my tardiness and we enjoyed a nice dinner between him, Trina (our step mom), Margo calling from the webcam and Kitty. He said thank you for the quiet party among just family since he had to head in early to see a patient tomorrow morning. Now that we were almost all adults (minus Kitty who was still in high school) the work life could be a struggle. But because our family was so close we found balance and time to come together and check in with each other at least once a week. I had told Kitty first about the incident and later filled Margo in. Sparing Trina and Daddy the details for a later date. When it came to my driving they both still worried sometimes so no need to get them alarmed, I would hopefully have a solution tomorrow. Once the officer reached out.

I was in my pajamas for the night already making a quick Night Night tea before bed so I could rest easy. Taking in the silence of the empty apartment I got a little sad missing my best friend and roommate Christine, aka Chris. I was happy for her though after having struggled to convince me to move in with her and with her bouncing from temp job to temp job. Together we finally sat down and completed a flight attendant application about two years ago and now she was off flying the world enjoying the amazing destinations from east to west coast. She loved her job, despised the uniform but oh was she happy. She was a wild spirit my friend and meanwhile I was a nervous mess.

Heading to the living room I switched on the T.V and setting up Netflix and quickly heading to the romcom category. My eyes lit up as I saw that they just recently added new additions and Sleepless in Seattle was among them. One of my favorites. I pushed play and turned it up to a low volume setting as I grabbed my laptop sitting on the coffee table. I would watch a few minutes into the first two opening scenes and then head to bed. I just had to look over a few emails from the office before I went to sleep.

I was reviewing a couple meetings scheduled for tomorrow when a pop up came up on the right corner of my screen. With it a little chime noise with an old robotic voice saying, "You've got mail." Kitty once heard it chime and laughed saying it was the most me thing I could have done.

The subject read: _**MISS YOU ROOMIE! ;)**_

I opened it.

 _ **LJ! Got stuck down in New York for the next week. Looks like they got early signs of cold coming this way. Stupid I know. Will try to be home soon as I can. Miss you feeding me and my bed lol.**_

 **PS: Don't forget to check that new app I told you about. I expect details from at least 1 hot date before I'm back!**

I sighed, knowing she would smack me silly if I was responding with a heartfelt email right away instead of being in bed or doing what she asked.

I stopped the movie and set a mental note to continue the movie during lunch tomorrow. I closed my laptop and grabbed my Night Night tea and climbed into bed. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and the screen light. I hovered my thumb over the annoying app I talked Chris into downloading onto my phone one crazy night after drinks.

The icon was a picture of winky smiley emoji and a emoji covering its eyes secretly next to the other. It was a dating app. And I regretted the choice after because there was a small little voice inside me that said _why not try the app?_

I had asked a friend from work if she had ever heard of it and she sat down with me during lunch one day and told me about her recent blind dates that hadn't been a huge success but were still fun. It was a dating app but instead of matching profiles with pictures of the other person, hobbies or interests the user had to write a brief summary of themselves and they weren't allowed to share pictures of each other and no weird sexting was allowed either. Each user would remain anonymous until both parties were ok meeting up with each other at a local "hotspot" sponsored by the app itself to verify identities and make sure everyone had a chance to mingle and talk. It was all very safe and mutual for the users unlike a lot of the other dating apps out there. Chris said that this one sounded like it would be a good fit for me.

The problem was that awful summary part. Whenever I had attempted to try to write something about myself it never really fit that well. I had probably written three different summary versions of myself before I got frustrated and just deleted the whole thing completely. I wanted to just remove it from my phone and be done with it but knowing Chris she would just download it back on my phone and talk about putting myself out there again.

I sighed.

It had been two years since John Ambrose and I went our separate ways. My ex-boyfriend. We didn't date long before he got offered a really amazing job opportunity in San Francisco. We had met through mutual friends but even though we had gone to seperate colleges close by there was a connection. I didn't want to keep him from his dreams, I knew it was going to be amazing for him. And I had my family here. Unlike my sister Margo who wanted to see the world, the idea of leaving home just didn't really feel right. He had begged to try to make long distance work but I said no. I knew he loved me. And in the short time that we were together my feelings for him were there but I never got the chance to really say them out loud. I guess a part of me was ok with that because it hurt to watch him go. But I did. I had to.

I had tried to get back out there. But it just never felt right.

I felt that sad hurtful feeling from the past coming back and I sighed and pushed it out of my mind. I clicked the app and started over. It was time.

The auto box to begin writing read: _Go ahead and tell your future significant other who you are. Your summary here._

 _Future Significant Other…?_

My fingers started typing and it was as if the words just finally came together.

" _ **To my Dear Future Significant Other…"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Update: Hello Everyone - I'm on bed rest after a minor surgery so I looked back on all the comments for his fic and decided to go back to it. I never really intended to make it to a long story but here it is now. I'm not certain how many more chapters I anticipate hopefully I can write maybe up until 10 or wherever the story goes. Also really sorry about changing it up from third person and first person I hope you can still follow along. Be sure to write comments and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much! Enjoy :D_

 _93….94...95...96...97…..98…..99…..100!_

He counted off the last of his plunges just making his goal and lifted himself up. Walking up to the locker room he headed for his locker box and grabbed a towel. He dabbed some water on it to clear up some of his sweat off his face that was dripping from his early morning workout. With his headphones plugged in and pulling a hoodie over his body he made his way towards the exit and walked back to his apartment.

He checked the time 5.46 am. He made good time despite coming home late last night. Once he got up to the second floor of his building he turned to the right and stopped at his door. He unlocked the key and came face to face with a familiar face standing alone in the kitchen.

Shit, he cursed in his head. Peter had forgotten that his roommate mentioned she might be sleeping over. Usually he tried to avoid running into her and made an excuse to crash at this mom's place who didn't live far from here. There was no use hiding from her now. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the kitchen to grab his protein shake from the fridge.

"Oh ah, morning Jen." He sighed, took a sip of his shake and awkwardly started to make his way towards his room before her voice stopped him.

"Peter, do you have a minute?" Jenny pleaded in her voice.

That stopped him in his tracks. But he didn't really have a choice she was already here so he turned back around and looked her in the eyes. They seemed nervous and sad.

They broke eye contact and Jen made her way over to their poor excuse of a sofa and sat down. He grabbed the sofa seat across from her staring at the ground. He had a feeling what this was about but at this point it didn't really concern him anymore. His roommates and him all lived together in a somewhat decent three bedroom apartment. There was Greg who took the first bedroom. Peter took the second and Jordan took the last. Jordan was his closest friend coming out of college so he knew him the longest. He was also the first close friend Peter was able to really open up about and tell him of an old high school sweetheart that ended up breaking his heart. It took him almost two years to really recover and get her out of his head but somehow life had other plans. Peter was the only one who had considered going into the police academy right after college. But his other roommates went into the financing and accounting fields. Naturally these large companies consisted of assistants to help out with clients and such things. Life was strange how he never really thought Jen would come back into his life, he was done he had made peace with their past relationship and had moved on. So it was a total surprise when his roommate Jordan started talking about the cute assistant around their age who had started working at the office for his manager. Peter listened and was thrilled for his buddy because now it was Jordan's turn to open up about how he really liked this girl. Flash forward to almost a little over a year later and he was sitting right across from his old high school sweetheart who now just so happened to be Jordan's girlfriend.

She sipped on what he only assumed was coffee in her hands. The silence was the most annoying.

"Jen," he started, "I've really got to…"

"I think he might propose." She blurted out that he almost didn't hear her. He wished he hadn't but he did.

"Hmm…" His head wasn't really able to come up with a proper response. Not even an ok. He was just stuck letting the words really sink in.

"Peter…" she tried to grab for his hand but he pulled away, "did you hear what I just said?"

He put his hands to his face trying to hide the awful tiredness and shock coming up all at once. He nodded.

"Yea, loud and clear."

"Well," he waited for her to finish, but he guessed she was waiting for him. "I mean say something…"

He didn't have time for this. His feet told him to stand up and leave. Head for his bedroom where it was safe. So he did. But then another part of him said to turn back to explain.

"What's weird is that I don't really know what you want me to say? Like what congrats? But he hasn't done it yet. He said he was going to this weekend."

He didn't even realize she had gotten up to follow him a little. She was quiet a second and taking his words in. "I just thought you didn't know."

"He's my roommate and best friend. Yea...he told us both like a month ago. He's really happy."

He didn't look at her when he said it. Even though Jen was staring right at him.

"He makes me happy too." She admitted still staring at him.

Finally he looked up. He nodded. "That's great."

As he got closer to his bedroom door he almost missed her next words.

"I'm going to tell him no."

That stopped him cold. He looked back at her. This time really looking at her and was furious. Why was she playing this game with him? It was insane.

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't kidding," she sighed, "Peter I just -"

"I've got to start getting ready for work." He was still staring at her with a cold serious face and had one hand out to turn the door to his bedroom. "And I think you've got to talk things out with Jordan. I'm not a part of this Jen and you know it. Quit trying to get me into the picture."

With that he shut the door on her. Ending the conversation. He walked over to his bed and crashed letting the mixed feelings of their conversation leave him and replacing them with dreams.

His new alarm rang like an hour later at 6.55 a.m. warning him he had an hour before he had to be in for work. After this morning encounter with Jenny he didn't want to leave his room. The apartment was quiet from the outside, he assumed his roommates had already left for the day for their jobs. And Jen should be long gone by now too.

He grumbled rolling over from his bed reaching over to his nightstand where his phone had another alarm screaming at him. He shut it off and opened his recent reminders for the day. There was a squad meeting he had to attend once he clocked in for the day first thing. He had to grab groceries after work, he hated doing groceries but he needed food. His roommates weren't big fans of the task either, so he was the only one who volunteered for the role. And the last reminder was after the incident from last nights fender bender girl - he had to figure out what to do about her.

In all honesty he didn't even want to write her a ticket the look in her eyes when he identified himself as an officer and between her realizing that she was at fault was enough for him to know this wasn't done on purpose. There had been no indication she had been drinking or smoking anything. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He pulled himself up out of bed and started getting dressed for the day. Once the uniform was on he was Officer Kavinsky again. He grabbed his keys, his duffel bag to change back after work and his phone. Once he got downstairs and looked at the back of his car over and he decided it really wasn't that serious. Anyone could hardly even see it.

So he got in the car and headed for work. With Lara Jean Covey still fresh in his thoughts, not knowing how that one little incident had just changed his world.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! I really loved writing this chapter. I also wanted to mention that I started the story at T rating and then changed it to M. I've got some ideas coming up. Hope you all enjoy. I love all the comments and feedback don't hesitate to write something. I'll be heading back to work this week so I'm not sure if I'll be able to write anymore chapters. But will try my hardest. ;D_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her lunch wasn't for another ten minutes but she couldn't stop eyeing her phone where the little new voicemail icon kept staring back at her.

When the call came in Lara Jean hadn't been able to answer the unknown caller since she was just wrapping up a meeting at work. Her boss had never caught her distracted with her phone, it was one of the reasons she mentioned she was the best assistant she had had in a long time. So she definitely did not want to start setting a bad example now. When she looked at the clock again it still wasn't time yet.

12.51 p.m.

She sighed logging into to her personal email deciding to finally respond back to Chris.

 _ **Miss you too Chris! Could you bring me some of those famous chocolate cookies from that bakery place I love! :)**_

 _ **PS: I tried the app (I SWEAR I DID) no updates for you at this time. Sorry to disappoint lol.**_

She pressed sent and this time when she looked at the clock it was lunchtime. She let her manager know she was stepping out for her break and headed downstairs to the cool patio area. Finding a shady spot away from the sun she started pulling her lunch out and grabbed her phone listening to the unknown voicemail.

"This message is for Miss Lara Jean Covey, this is Officer Kavinsky." His voice was serious but it sounded mostly friendly there was no hint of anger.

Her heart started racing fast as she continued listening. She hadn't realized she was nervous until now.

"I've been reviewing your information and your driving history is fairly good. No previous infractions."

She smiled but only for a moment.

"But unfortunately…"

Oh no, she gulped here was her verdict.

"...I will have to speak to my mechanic and get an estimate as to how much this might cost overall. When I have an update I will reach back out to you. Thank you."

End of message. The robot voice indicated to her as she saved the voicemail.

She just stared back at her phone. The stress would have to continue...this was not looking good. But the day had only just started and life was about to more interesting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alright, good night boys."

Peter announced as he clocked himself out for the day. His squad was making plans to head out to a bowling night amongst the team. He had been here for a couple weeks now as their newest recruit. He liked the idea of being part of a larger family but he didn't think he was ready just yet to join in on their activities. The majority of his team was a few years older than him. So in addition to being the newest member of the squad he was by far the youngest too. While he went home to a cooped up apartment and his roommates the rest of his teammates had their wives, husbands or even children to take care of.

It made him wonder if he would ever get to a point in his life where he would get to witness that too. A family of his own. Not to say that he wasn't thankful to still have his small family. He still had his mother and younger brother, but growing up it got tough because he had to step up after his father abandoned them.

He wanted a chance at a family. The thought made him smile but then he quickly pushed it out of his head since he was nowhere near close to that reality. He didn't have a girlfriend, heck he wasn't even dating anyone. The only thing remotely close to a date was the reminder on his phone to stop by the store and grab groceries before heading home.

Peter parked his car just as the light rain started coming down. He grabbed an umbrella he found in the back of his car and rushed inside.

He had a basket in his hands and was grabbing a few snacks here and there. As he passed by the pasta section making his way over to the bakery aisle he stopped in his tracks when he recognized the tight ponytail.

It looked like she had been caught in the rain a bit because her pink raincoat was covered in droplets slowly making the floor around her wet. Her ponytail was still up tight and she wore a curious expression as she studied the pasta box in her hands and bent down to compare it to another.

Peter didn't even realize he had turned to her aisle until he was just a few feet away from her. He smiled. She was the last person he expected to run into. Small world.

"You know…" the sound of his voice caught her attention, "I did say we would be in touch. But I didn't think it would be this soon."

Her cheeks were a soft pink immediately as she rose up. It was cute.

"Officer Kavinsky…"

"I didn't mean to startle you Miss Song, I just saw you and thought I should come say hello."

As the words rolled out of his lips he wanted to smack himself on the face. _`I thought I should come say hello...way to make it awkward…_ '

"You didn't startle me," she smiled, "just surprised to find you here is all. I keep addressing you as Officer but only seem to run into you during your civilian hours."

He chuckled, "I guess you're right Miss Covey."

She awkwardly waved her hands as if saying no, "please Officer just Lara Jean is fine."

"Well then you can drop the Officer too. Peter is ok with me."

She had the sweetest smile. It made his heart skip, literally.

"Ok Peter."

There it was again that feeling. When she said his name it just felt right.

She held an awkward smile. "I meant to call you back. I got your message but I got caught up with work today. I'm truly sorry about everything. "

"I didn't come over for you to apologize Miss -"

He quickly caught his error and corrected himself. He noticed her smile for a second had turned into a pout, almost like a little kid.

He laughed, "Sorry Lara Jean."

She nodded back to him. "It's alright it's a long name I know."

"Not at all. It's nice."

Lara Jean continued to smile back at him. There was something about him that didn't want to make her stop.

"My dad picked it out. But I prefer to go by Covey as to remember my mother by."

"Oh, sorry."

"No," she said nodding it was ok, "it's alright she passed away when I was little. My father raised my sisters and I. It was his birthday the other day which is why I was nervous when I bumped into your car. I was running late and the rain wasn't helping either."

He nodded truly understanding.

"I'm sorry if that's too much information. I'm used to people asking about my name since its strange.

"I wouldn't say strange." He smiled again, "but unique yes."

Lara Jean might not have felt her cheeks go pink. But she did feel the butterflies start to form.

Eventually they said their goodbyes and each headed back to wrap up their shopping. She was out of the store first. As she headed for her car she saw the lights on. She cursed herself for her mistake. She tried to unlock her car but it was no use the battery would not work. She was stuck.

She sighed and started pulling out her phone ready to call Kitty to come help.

"Car trouble Covey?"

She turned around and there he was her knight in shining armor.

"Peter!"

"I wish I could help you start your car but I don't have any jumper cables with me. Do you?"

She shook her head no.

"Damn," he took a look around her vehicle with his bags still in his hands, "hey what about AAA?"

"Oh right!" She tried to look for her phone again.

"Lara Jean get in my car your getting soaked."

"What?"

"Come on Covey," he motioned to the right where a few cars down she recognized his car. She made a run for it and followed him.

Once the doors were closed they were able to think a bit more clearly.

"Ok give them a call. I don't mind waiting with you while they come."

She made the call to AAA and he waited while she pressed the dial options. Then her expression changed from relief to worry.

"What's wrong?"

She groaned at her irresponsibility. "I let it expire. And I don't think I'll be able to call a tow truck until tomorrow. They will overprice me for sure since it's already so late."

He listened and watched as she slumped in her seat and eventually looked back at her phone opening up the Uber app.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling an Uber."

Her eyes were curious. ' _What else would I be doing?'_ she thought.

"Don't do it. I've got you. Don't worry."

He had a smile that could put the most adorable puppy to shame.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't bother to explain he had his phone out and was making a call.

"Hey it's me again. I know it's late I'm sorry. I've got a friend and their car battery died. Nope, no AAA. Would you be able to tow it to your garage for the night?" There was a response from the other end. "Awesome, I'll send you the address and details. I owe you!"

She had never been so grateful. Lara Jean waited as he finished the call.

"Ok it's done. Don't worry about your car. My buddy will come tow it to his garage. If you come pick it up tomorrow he won't charge you an additional fee for taking it back to your place just regular towing fee."

"You're a lifesaver Peter Kavinsky. Did you know that?"

He looked at her then and that smile on her face was worth one thousand dents in his car.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello Again! Got two new chapters for you guys, enjoy :D_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Here I am." Lara Jean pointed out to her apartment building as Peter parked into the front.

He had insisted that he drive her home. He would feel better about her getting home safe with him versus having her drive with a random stranger from Uber.

Which then caused Lara Jean to point out that if he wasn't a police officer he pretty much would be a random stranger. He had to admit she had a point there, making them both laugh. After that their car drive conversation focused on work. What she did for a living. How long he had been an officer and of course their families. It was as they approached her destination that they silently noticed that neither of them had brought up any significant others.

"Would you -"

"I could -"

They both laughed awkwardly cutting each other off.

"Go ahead." He said smiling.

"I was just going to say I really can't thank you enough. And I can only assume that you haven't eaten anything...so I've got some leftovers from last night -"

"Is this your way of inviting me to dinner?"

Immediately her face went pink and he wished he could take it back. It wasn't his intention to embarrass her, he thought maybe she was flirting with him.

"I uh -"

"Lara Jean I was only kidding I'm sorry," he turned off the car now, "I can help you with your groceries upstairs but I don't want to intrude if you have plans or anything."

She nodded ok and with that they hurried up to the second floor heading up to her apartment. The light rain had turned heavier on the drive over and it looked like it was getting pretty bad outside. As she pulled out her keys and got her door unlocked there was the sound of thunder that was growing louder.

"It looks like we made it just in time."

"Yea," He nodded, "where would you like these?"

He was referring to the grocery bags, while Lara Jean was busy putting her coat away into a closet.

"The kitchen is fine. Just keep heading straight down the hall to your left."

He made his way down the hall per her instructions, noticing picture frames hanging up as he walked along. He noted some were of Lara Jean and others were of a blonde haired girl her age only assuming this was her roommate.

He was setting the groceries down on the kitchen island when he heard her come up behind him. She made her way around the island trying to help put things away, but he looked up for a second catching that she had removed her raincoat and was now in a white blouse that had been soaked a little from the rain. It was all very revealing and even the tight ponytail was gone too as her dark hair came down, looking very damp past her shoulders.

Peter was totally caught off guard. He knew she was cute before seeing her like this. But now...she was damn near breathtaking. She was sexy as hell.

"Peter?"

"Huh?"

She had asked him something but he had missed it totally lost by her new appearance.

"I said I've got some left over pizza. Are you sure I can't get you anything?" She smiled.

"I um -" he started his voice becoming all nervous, "you know what sure. But do you mind if I uh use your bathroom?"

"Oh sure... Go ahead. It's to your right if you go straight."

He excused himself and retreated right away hoping she didn't catch sight of his 'new' appearance below his pants. Nothing like that had ever happened to him before.

While Peter ran off to the bathroom Lara Jean was putting the leftover pizza to reheat in the oven on high. She was super hungry now and figured her guest would be too. He kept saying he was fine but she kept noting a hungry expression on his face.

She left the kitchen for a second and walked back to the closet to grab a cardigan sweater she had seen a minute ago. When she turned on the hallway light and opened the closet door the mirror hanging on the door revealed exactly what Peter had just seen. She had totally forgotten that this was the one white blouse that she needed to avoid getting wet at all costs. Instead of a full white color it was now more of a see through color where one could easily make out her bra completely. And with her hair down she looked like she was one of those wild asian porn stars.

"Oh my god!" She gasped silently.

She grabbed the cardigan quick and wrapped it over her body. She prayed that Peter hadn't noticed.

Meanwhile Peter was still stuck in the bathroom trying his hardest to calm the world fastest boner. Finally after what he thought was way to long in the bathroom he exited and started to make his way back down to the kitchen area. He smelled the pizza smell first overflowing the apartment. And a second later he heard the flickering of the power just as the lights turned off in the whole apartment.

"Lara Jean!" He shouted immediately.

"Peter?"

"Where are you?" He was grabbing his phone from his back pocket and turning the flashlight on in seconds. His police instincts kicking in right away.

"I'm still in the kitchen."

"Stay where you are. I'm coming to you."

With that he made his way back down the dark hallway trying to remember if it was a left or a right at the end of the hall.

"Peter I'm ok don't worry." Her voice assured him as he got closer.

The thunderstorm had grown even heavier and the rain sounded like it would not be stopping anytime soon.

Finally he reached the kitchen and could see she had whipped out a candle and lighter from somewhere and had lite it up. Her see through shirt had been replaced by a sweater of some kind wrapped around her body. Although his body had been a fan of that look before the sweater, his conscious was thankful to be able to continue talking to her with no distractions.

"Are you alright?"

She turned to face him and smiled. His heart skipped again like before.

"I'm fine," she answered softly getting closer to him, "are you ok?"

He got quiet for a second trying to not look her in the eyes. "If I'm being honest thunderstorms aren't my favorite thing in the world. Especially the ones that cause the power to cut off."

She got quiet for a second at his revelation.

Finally after a minute or so she walked over meeting him halfway and touched his arm gently and he let her. Then she slowly leaned in hoping he would let her continue and Peter did.

Lara Jean wasn't certain of what she was doing. But if she was being honest with herself being stuck in thunderstorm was better with someone then being alone. She used to be afraid of it too when she was little and slowly the fear had gone away. But she guessed some fears were different for others. Even knight in shining officers like Peter.

She had her head positioned close enough to his chest to hear his heartbeat. It was racing and then as she felt one of his arms wrap around her waist and the other touch her head softy, she heard his heart start to rhythm to a soft and more gentle beat.

"Is this ok?" She whispered.

She felt his chest loosen releasing his fear. "Yea, it's just fine Covey."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour later there was still no sign of the power returning anytime soon. So they had moved their late night dinner over to the living room.

"So you've never seen Terminator?"

"Never." She repeated taking a sip of her cherry soda.

"It's a classic! That's just unacceptable."

She laughed at his clear disappointment at her poor movie history.

Peter had heard that soft laugh over a hundred different times tonight and he was so in awe he didn't want to hear it stop. But it was getting late and his phone battery was about to die. The thunderstorm had died down and finally stopped, but the power looks like wouldn't be back on for another hour or so. Without a word he started getting up from the floor and she got herself up from where she was sitting too.

Her face was sad even by the candlelight silhouette, he could tell she was. And he was too. This was one of the best nights he had had in a very long time.

She didn't make any signs to stop him. Because she knew it was late too. So when he made his way to the front door she followed quietly.

"Thank you for letting me stay until the storm passed." He had opened the door now and was stepping outside. "Maybe we could do this again next -"

Before he could finish his words Lara Jean had pulled him by his shirt causing his lips to touch down on hers. When they met they were soft, sweet and perfect. She was scared because she had never done anything like that before. Never! But she went for it, praying maybe just maybe he would feel the same way. And then he grabbed her hips almost immediately and moved one hand up to her face cupping her cheek.

And suddenly she felt him kissing her back. There was passion and there was fire. And then she felt the butterflies start to form again.

"Yes...until next time." She said breaking their kiss with a smile.

When she looked back at him he had the sexist dimples forming in his face. She hadn't noticed that before.

He kissed her on the cheek just before he left this time. "You'll be hearing from me Covey."

"Yes Officer." She replied back in the sexist voice making him melt. This time there was no mistaking that flirtatious smile.

He winked at her and then he was gone making a run for his car.

When she closed the door she barely even remembered making her way back into her bedroom and crawling into her bed. The butterflies were long gone now. Instead she placed a hand over her heart where it was beating like crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

When the lights finally came back on almost half and hour after Peter left she forced herself up out of bed. She loaded the dishwasher and put her damp clothes into the dryer. As she was wrapping things up she heard a 'ding' text alert from her phone.

There was a new message from an unknown number.

 _Him: I warned you that I would keep in touch ;)_

 _L J: Peter?_

 _Him: I actually prefer you calling me officer, Miss Covey. ;)_

 _L J: lol_

Lara Jean had made it back into her bedroom and started turning off all the lights as she crawled back into bed. As she sat down she added Peter's number to her address book on her phone just as he texted back.

 _Peter: did your power come back on?_

 _L J: yea it just did._

 _Peter: that's good…_

She was going to respond back but he sent another text.

 _Peter: thanks for letting me stay with you until the storm cleared._

 _L J: thank you for not leaving me alone. :)_

 _Peter: of course._

She started setting her alarms for tomorrow on her phone trying to think of a response but he beat her to it.

 _Peter: your car has been safely delivered to my mechanics garage btw_

 _L J: it did! Thank you peter! I mean it I owe you one_

 _Peter: i know how you can pay me back Covey ;)_

She could feel the butterflies start to form again as she texted back her response.

 _L J: …?_

 _Peter: have dinner with me..._

She had to re read the text. But there was no mistaking his words.

 _L J: we just had dinner…_

 _Peter: a date Covey….You and me._

She could feel her face turning pink again. They'd just met but it felt like they knew each other for ages now.

 _L J: peter...i don't know_

 _Peter: you can't really say no lol. You owe me covey. Just 1 date please._

This time Peter was the one glaring at his phone as he waited for her response.

 _L J: 1?_

 _Peter: yea what do you say…?_

 _L J: :o_

 _Peter: that's not a yes lol_

 _L J: im thinking...lol_

This girl was going to drive him crazy. But that was ok with him.

 _Peter: well while you think...can I tell you a secret?_

 _L J: hmmm…?_

 _Peter: you looked sexy in that see through shirt..._

 _L J: crap_

 _L J: you saw that?_

 _Peter: was kinda hard to miss lol_

 _L J: is that what caused you to run to the bathroom officer…?_

Peter gulped at her response. Oh he wanted to kiss her so bad.

 _Peter: maybe…_

 _Peter: i find it kinda hard to keep my eyes off of you Covey. ;)_

This time Lara Jean was left speechless, dreaming of that hot kiss.

 _L J: you're making me blush…_

 _Peter: good, bc you are beautiful_

Lara Jean looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was sooooo late. But she didn't want to stop talking to him.

 _L J: you must have the ladies all over you...i bet_

 _Peter: nope nuh uh._ :p _Says the person who pulled me back for that hot kiss lol_

Lara Jean took a minute before she responded back. Peter kept staring at the little bubbles meaning she was still writing back a response. It felt like forever.

 _L J: you're right…._

 _L J: i never do that...but I just didn't want you to go..._

Peter smiled and was relieved to see her say that.

 _Peter: neither did I Covey._

 _L J: :D_

 _L J: peter…_

 _Peter: yea…?_

 _L J: i really hate to go but its late._

Only then did he notice the time. Almost 11 at night. _Shit, when did it get so late?_

 _Peter: you still haven't given me an answer…_

 _L J: i have to go to sleep lol_

 _Peter: just say yes lol_

 _L J: maybe…_

 _Peter: Covey that's not a yes. Nice try_

Peter didn't understand why she wouldn't say yes to their date. Unless he had misread her kiss. Before she had a chance to respond he had an idea.

 _Peter: how about i convince you tomorrow morning when I come pick you up for work?_

 _L J: what?! Peter that's not necessary… I can call an uber_

 _Peter: nope, not a chance_

 _L J: why? I'll be fine really_

 _Peter: it's my responsibility to escort you back to your vehicle_

Finally, finally Lara Jean decided there was no other way around it.

 _L J: ok_

 _L J: ….what time is the mechanic open?_

 _Peter: 8 am._

 _L J: I'll be ready then._

 _Peter: ;D ;D ;D ;D_

 _L J: if you are 1 minute late...im calling an uber._

 _Peter: not a chance ;)_

 _L J: goodnight peter_

 _Peter: see you in the morning..._


	7. Chapter 7

It was 7.54 a.m. sharp as Peter was turning into the corner of Lara Jean's apartment community. He couldn't believe he was running late, but in his defense the guy at the donut shop was the one that got his order mixed up. Without looking he puts one hand over the donut box in the passenger seat as he makes another sharp turn.

"Earth to Kavinsky."

The voice comes from his car's bluetooth connection. It was his roommate Jordan.

"Sorry man I'm running late to pick her up."

"What was her name again?"

"Lara Jean." Peter says with a smile as he pushes the brake for a jogger that passes by.

"That's different." There is a noise in the background as Jordan finishes up his workout, "and she's chinese…?"

"Korean." Peter corrects him.

"Right…"

"What?"

Peter could tell he wasn't telling him something.

"Nothin…"

He could hear Jordan chuckle on the other end.

"Say it."

There was a short silence before he hears his friend huff another chuckle.

"You've got it bad man."

"Yea…I know." He agrees with a clear smile on his face.

"Didn't you just meet her a day or two ago?"

"Yea but she's just….. I don't know man…"

Peter notices her before she does, she is responding to a text message on her phone as he pulls up close.

"Alright man well Jen just got here. I'll see ya. And good luck."

"See ya man."

His bluetooth confirms the call has ended.

The mention of Jenny's name makes him uneasy. But he pushes the thought aside as he presses the button on the driver's side to roll the passenger window down.

She looks back up surprised having not heard the car arrive.

"Ma'am I believe your Uber is here."

She gives him a wicked smile as she pulls opens the passenger door. It leaves him speechless.

"You're late." She says with a pout.

Peter quickly grabs the donut box that he had been protecting the whole ride over.

"Correction," he said, pointing to his dashboard where the time reads 7 a.m. on the dot, "I am right on time."

Lara Jean can't help but shake her head with a smile as she sits down and buckles her seat belt.

"I hope you'll forgive me with these donuts."

He pulls the box open revealing the hot donut steam. Lara Jean takes a whiff, she hasn't even tasted one yet but she knows it will be totally mouth watering.

"Well I guess I could forgive you…"

"You guess…?" Peter says laughing, "ok so I 'guess' more donuts for me."

Lara Jean has her hands full so she can't nudge him at his comment so she responds with, "that's fine more coffee for me."

Peter then notices that when she climbed into his car she held two thermoses with her and suddenly the aroma of coffee and donut combined smells devine.

"Woah woah woah, hang on I guess there's room for negotiations."

Lara Jean turns to hand Peter his coffee and gives him a shy smile. She notices he's wearing a police academy T-shirt and suddenly she's reminded of his position as an officer and all the trouble she has caused. But the way he keeps smiling at her it seems as if it was the last thing on his mind. They are quiet for a moment as he quietly takes a sip of the coffee and she takes a bite of a donut.

"Hmm…"

"Wow…"

Both of them whisper simultaneously to the other. Lara Jean glances a look at Peter and giggles softly. "You've got donut powder on your nose."

"What…"

Peter pulls down on the mirror hidden in his sun visor and sighs.

"Those donuts are definitely worth this messy face, trust me."

Lara Jean nods listening to his words and despite not knowing each other for very long, she absolutely did trust him.

…...

The morning rush doesn't seem to affect them too bad, they've got some light radio playing in the background as they get closer to their destination.

"Ok, we are almost here but…"

He puts a turn signal to make a left on River Run Avenue and turns.

"But…?"

"But…." continues Peter, "I always forget if its a left or a right at that last intersection."

Lara Jean gives him a look which Peter almost misses since he's focused on the road.

He chuckles as soon as he catches it. "What?"

"What do you mean, what? Are we lost?"

"Nope."

She sighs. "Peter…"

"Lara Jean…"

"Are you saying we're lost?"

"That would be incorrect."

"So you know where the mechanic is?"

"Not exactly…"

"So we 'are' lost."

"No…" he clarifies, "we just took the wrong turn."

Peter stops slowly and starts to do a U-turn back into the main intersection and starts to head the other direction.

Lara Jean shakes her head. "What is it with guys and directions?"

Peter laughs, "hey we know where we're going - you know most of the time."

"Ok Mr. I-Know-Where-I'm-Going as long as you don't make me late for work."

"Don't worry if anything I'll give you a police escort."

Peter winks at her and Lara Jean tries to cover up the way her cheeks start blushing quickly with an awkward cough. But he catches it as he recognizes the mechanic shop coming up.

"Alright well here we are."

They talk with the mechanic briefly - well Peter does as they discuss details about what happened. When Lara Jean pulls out a checkbook to cover the cost the mechanic shakes his head no and explains that everything's already been paid for and not to worry about a thing. He extends his hand and she shakes it confused about this arrangement. Her father had always explained to her and her sisters when they were younger the details about car repairs. But more so to Lara Jean especifically, that towing a car without insurance can be a good chunk of money and to always have enough in their savings or credit cards for emergencies such as these.

Once they start to head back to their cars Peter looks up as he feels light raindrops start to come down.

"Well here comes the rain…"

"Peter…?"

"Yea?"

He looks back at her and sees a quiet expression on her face as if she were thinking.

"The answer is yes."

He gives her a confused look as he scratches a corner of his head.

"You've lost me there Covey," he admits, "yes to what…?"

By now Lara Jean is about to open her car door as she presses on the keys to unlock it. Peter is standing a bit of a close distance from her car but can still hear her.

Lara Jean opens the car door, peeks her head in and presses the auto start button on her keys, that turns the engine on. She pokes her head back out and gives him a brilliant smile.

"Yes I'll have dinner with you!"

She has to raise her voice a bit to make sure he hears confirmation of those words.

If he were alone, he might have just leapt for joy. But she was still there so he looks back down to look at his shoes and quickly brings his head back up looking at her, he nods giving her a goofy smile. It's a nervous tick that he hasn't done in years but after he does it feels like his heart is doing backflips.

"So...how about tonight?"

Lara Jean's gotten in her car by now and starts to drive a little ways but stops close enough to still see him. She rolls down her passenger window. Peter notices her cheeks turning a bright pink

"I said yes but isn't that a little too soon?"

"Come on Covey," he smiles, "you know you can't get enough of me."

"I um…"

"I'm only kidding. The truth is...I'd really like to see you again…"

She's quiet for a moment before she responds. Her heart feels like it's beating uncontrollably.

"Ok, tonight."

Lara Jean watches as Peter's smile goes from a shy to glowing expression.

"Ok we have a date!"

With that she waves goodbye and drives off to work...this goodbye is only for a little while. And the only thing on her mind for the rest of the day is the idea of seeing her hot date - very, very soon.

Hello! Thank you for sticking around - I'm going to try to update more stories but I'm starting a new position soon so I apologize if I can't continue writing for a while. Hope you enjoyed! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm sooooo soooo sorry it took this long - started a new job and I honestly did not want to butcher the way this story is flowing. Finally found some inspiration. Hope you all enjoy! ;3 leave reviews & tell me what you think. _**

* * *

"You have a what!"

"A date. But ssssh not so loud!"

Lara Jean warns Margo, as she video chats with her during her lunch break. She tries to walk off quietly to the side of the boutique shop trying not to disturb the other customers.

"Ok but quick tell me details."

Lara Jean sighs, realizing only now that maybe telling Margo wasn't such a great idea. She can already imagine her saying going forward with this date was not the wisest decision.

"Well it's with that officer…"

Her eyes look away for a moment to a dress selection near the front of the store. She wanted to avoid all eye contact with Margo for just this minute.

"What officer -"

Through the video chat screen Margo slowly stops what she is saying as she realizes who her sister is referring to.

"Lara Jean...nooo…"

'Oh boy, here it comes' thought Lara Jean silently.

"Hmm...I can't believe it." Then she heard goofy giggle from her older sister, totally throwing her off guard. "What's his name?"

"Wait a minute…" Lara Jean stops walking around the store and finally makes her way close to the exit door of the boutique store. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you? You're old enough to decide who you'd like to date."

Lara Jean stood there for a moment quietly as she took her her sisters words. It's not that she needed Margo's approval, it was just that she figured Margo would maybe be the one not totally on board.

But then again she was talking to the one Song girl out of the three of them that had decided that her home would be on the other side of the world.

"So tell me about him…" continued Margo.

"Well I had some car issues the other day at the store and got stuck in the rain. We ran into each other and he offered to help me out."

"So he's a regular McDreamy?" Margo says playing with their Grey's Anatomy obsession.

They all recognized the Song girls might grow apart a bit with each of them doing their own projects and such - but this was going to be the one guilty pleasure that would hold them together. Then there was their dad who was not a total fan of the drama, as a doctor himself, he happened to glance at it one day and started correcting some terms and cases, only to have his own daughters shoo him away.

"No he has his own sweet charm." Lara Jean said with a sweet smile feeling her cheeks get a little warm.

Even though she was only able to catch her sisters face from a video Margo could tell this was the most excited she had seen her in a long time.

"Well hurry up and pick out something. We have to find you the cutest first date look."

They had finally narrowed it down to two choices between a light pink skirt or a chic yellow dress when the alarms went off

* * *

"Unit 203, do you copy?"

"We copy, pulling up to the scene now, over."

Peter responded back to the unit that was waiting on their arrival. He and his partner were just about to head to lunch when they got a call about a restaurant fire not even five minutes from them.

His partner was driving and tried to get them as close to the scene as possible. It was in a busy area with a mix of some businesses close by to a small shopping area. The restaurant was on the first floor while some of the small stores or boutique shops were on the second floor and they needed everyone out of the way for the fire department to come through.

Peter was directing some of the elderly shoppers to get over to the lawn or parking lot area away from the scene when he felt one of them gently tap him on the shoulder.

"Officer, there is a young lady that seems to have tripped coming down on the top of the stairs. She needs help."

Peter politely thanked the older man and made his way up the stairs. Most of the second floor area looked almost clear, but then he noticed the familiar tight ponytail from afar and couldn't believe it. And suddenly his feet were pushing him to go faster.

* * *

Lara Jean had never injured herself, well minus the small burn of a pinkey finger sometimes while cooking. But she had missed a step coming down the stairs after the alarms started going off at the boutique store, her phone rang distracting her, and in a second she lost her balance and was down. It didn't feel so bad at first but when she went to stand back up the pressure she put on her foot was too much. She slumped back down worried what to do when an older gentleman noticed the painful expression on her face and promised he would send an officer to help.

She was rubbing the area where she felt like it was throbbing. Lara Jean was thinking about a million things at that moment. The sudden predicament she was in, her phone somewhere in her pocket recognizing the familiar buzzing for a new voicemail, knowing it was probably Margo calling her back worried. And like the big sister she was, she had probably already texted their dad which means she was going to have him, Trina and probably Kitty worried too. Also counting the minutes until her lunch break was over and knowing her boss would be calling her worried too.

But out of all those things Officer Kavinsky was the last thing on her mind.

"Covey?"

She suddenly looked up and met his brilliant eyes.

"Peter…?"

And before she could even blink she was wrapped in his arms as he lifted her up. He carefully turned and started down the stairs slowly.

In what felt like a blur, they were both back on the ground level and Peter held her in his arms until he was able to flag down the nearest ambulance on the scene and got someone to look at her foot.

As much as he wanted to stay, he knew she was in good hands. So he headed back towards the disaster zone making sure the rest of the crowd was out of the way as the fire department started arriving on the scene.

The situation seemed to be in control quickly enough and the restaurant fire was put out in less than an hour. As the scene started clearing Peter heard his partner coming up behind him.

"Hey Kavinsky…"

Peter turned and saw his partner helping Lara Jean make his way over to him.

"Covey, what are you -"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence Lara Jean planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You left before I could say thank you Officer Kavinsky." She smiled.

His partner remained silent during the exchange but noted both of their faces turning pink.

He coughed awkwardly, "Miss would you like me to help you back to the medic area?"

She nodded as he directed her away, she thanked him too, only without a kiss thank you.

"See you around…?" Lara Jean asked before she was too far to hear.

Peter gave her that brilliant smile she was falling for before saying, "Yea Covey."


End file.
